UltraViolet
by LifelessNight
Summary: There is a new kid at McKinley High. And Kurt finds himself drawn to the seemingly innocent boy. But he's in for a wild ride. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so be nice and do enjoy. _

_Also I created this from a dream I had the other night (which is creepy) and I know that on the show (or what will be on the show) Kurt's bf is not in any way like my character that I will give as a bf to him. Just thought I would add that so you know!_

_By the way I know it is under humour and that this chapter is not that funny but the next chapter will be better. Honest._

Hi I'm Kurt and I may not be popular but I am well known at McKinley High School.

Well known as 'the gay kid'.

I always thought that I was the only gay kid at McKinley; wait let me re-phrase that, in the whole of Lima, Ohio. But as off today I no longer am.

It's not often that we get new kids at McKinley so everyone makes a big deal about. Everyone tries to get the new kid to join their group. But as soon as everyone took a look at _this_ new kid, they knew there was no point in even trying.

He walked casually into science class. His black and purple hair styled to perfection. Hot pink skinny jeans and tightish black tee clearly made for a girl. And black and purple stripped fingerless gloves similar to the ones that Tina likes to wear. He didn't seem to notice the weird stares and gears that he was receiving; either that or he just didn't care.

As he waited for Mr Evens to finish up the roll call the boy glanced around the room. From the look in his eye I'm guessing he was figuring out the different social groups.

Now I'd like to say that I've never been _in love_, I mean sure I had that smallish (huge) crush on Finn but I've come to realize that nothing would ever happen between us. And when the new boys gaze eventually landed on me and our eyes meet, I froze. A weird sensation ran through me. He kept his eyes on me till Mr Evens cleared his throat startling the boy, making him quickly turn to him.

"Class I would like you to welcome our newest addition to McKinley, Mr Casey Cater warmly"

His name is Casey? Isn't that a girl's name? And Carter? Oh god I bet this kid has been though a LOT of bullying. And I doubt that people here will be welcoming him _warmly._

"Alright Casey why don't you sit next to..." Mr Evens glanced around the room trying to find a seat next to someone who wouldn't kill Casey "...Kurt"

Evens pointed to me and the empty seat next to me, and Casey carefully made his way over.

Now I don't normally rate the guys that I see but as I watched Casey walk my way I straight up rated him a 10/10 just for looks alone. Which is odd since I always figured I liked guys who looked tough and really guyish and had a tan but Casey is small, shockingly skinny and pale as a ghost.

"Hi" Casey says turning in his seat to look at me.

He must have sat down while I was spacing out.

"Um hi" I replied picking at my sleeve.

Why am I nervous? It's not like I can just fall for someone who I don't even know!

But oh my god his eyes are BEAUTIFUL. They are amazingly violet. So unusual.

And don't get me started on his skin...

Oh dear I've definitely fallen for his looks.

But I bet he's straight...

Hahaha I can't believe I even thought that. I hate being judgemental but Casey is SO not straight.

"Hey Kurt. What's McKinley like?" He asked tapping his pen on his closed book.

"To be truthful it sucks" There's really no point in lying.

He sighed and crossed his legs under the desk... not that I'm looking down there.

"Hey fag looks like you've got a new faggyer (not sure if that's a real word) friend" Some jock called from across the room. We both looked up and saw that the teacher had left the room, figures.

"Your face is faggyer!" Casey replied almost intently.

The jock couldn't think of a response and his mates laughed. This mate the jock mad. Real mad.

"What was that fag?" He shouted standing up.

"Said the guy who plays a sport that involves manhandling other guys. Not to mention showering with them after" Casey challenged.

He had taken in that the jock was wearing a football jacket.

I was inwardly laughing at the expression on the jocks face. It was priceless.

But if Casey keeps this up he is in for a beating after school.

It's quite strange that he's even fighting back.

Sure it's a verbal fight but still just the jock standing, gearing at you is intimidating.

"You are so dead after school" The jock said as the bell rang.

As I packed my things together I say to Casey.

"You know he's not kidding right? He will _kill you"_

"I would like to see him try"...

"What?" He asked after seeing the alarmed look on my face.

"No offence but you don't stand a chance against him. He _and_ his mates will gang up on you."

He laughed as we walked out of the class.

"This is not a laughing matter. I may have just met you but I don't want to see you beaten an inch within your life. Especially on your first day."

And yes I am actually worried for him.

"I appreciate your concern for my life but there is no need for it. At my last school if you didn't fight back you were literally dead meat" He stopped outside a classroom. "Well I think this is my next class" He turned to walk into the class but spun around. "Um feel free to say no but can I maybe hang out with you at break? I don't know anyone else"

"Of course. I'll meet you in the cafeteria" I replied happily.

As he disappeared into the classroom I turned to find my best friend Mercedes looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I ask walking over to her.

"Who was that?" she asked pointing to the door that Casey went through.

"The new kid. His names Casey." I explained as we walked to our next class, our arms linked like usual.

"You like him?' she asked with a smile.

"Well he seems quite nice" I said purposely miss hearing the question.

"Oh come on. You smiled extra happily at him. And there is no worry about whether he is straight or no by the look of those pants" She laughed.

"I'm not going to straight away fall for him just cause he's gay" And extremely pretty.

"I bet you will fall for him though" She said with a laugh.

I simply rolled my eyes at her.

_And that folks is chapter one._

_Hope you liked it!_

_A please REVIEW!_

_I like to know what you readers think!_

_Thanking you for even reading it. xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_At break._

As I walked into the cafeteria with Mercedes, I subconsciously fixed my hair and looked around at the groups of students sitting at their usual tables.

My fellow glee clubbers were seated at our table. Picking at their food in a depressed matter.

"Well there a happy bunch of people today" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up"

She turned to me "I'll go find out; you on the other hand go and find the new kid"

"Alright. But where would he be?" I asked her. But she only shrugged.

"Here I am" a voice said from behind me.

We both spun around to see Casey grinning at us.

"Hey your Casey right?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure am" He beamed back. Like literally, he was radiating joy.

"Well I'm Mercedes. Nice to meet you" She held out her hand and he shook it.

Mercedes was looking Casey up and down. And let's just say, she didn't look disappointed.

"So Casey wanna sit with us?" I asked as we slowly started walking over to our friends.

"That would be great" He replied, clasping his hands together in an excited manner.

"I must warn you though. If you sit with us you will deemed an outcast" Mercedes said.

Well there obviously won't be much of a worry there. He's already got a jock out for his blood.

"Being an outcast is what I do best" He smirked.

"Just warning you" Mercedes said. Then sat down next to Tina when we got to the table.

"Who's this?" Quinn asked as Casey and I sat next to Artie.

"This is Casey. The new kid" Mercedes introduced him and the rest of glee club introduced themselves.

"Was it you who pissed Kyle off earlier?" Puck asked.

Oddly enough he hasn't commented on Casey choice of clothing. Come to think of it no one has.

"Possibly. Why? Was he asking if you would help gang up on me?" Casey asked.

"He sure did" Finn said with a laugh "but of course we said no"

Thank god.

We carried on talking about what the jocks planned to do when I felt someone looking at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Casey looking at me. I turned to him and he quickly turned away. Odd.

But I must be truthful. The thought that he was looking at without wanting me to know make me feel rather special and...Well...wanted.

Wait. Why would he be looking at me?

It's not like he would like me in _that _way...right?

Or am I wrong? And he likes me?

But he doesn't even know me.

But when did that stop anyone?

Does that mean that he, a guy who I just met likes me, Kurt?

...

I'm confused!

"You alright there?" Tina asked me tapping my shoulder.

"Yea just having an inward battle" I replied and she giggled.

BEEP

My phone went off; I'd gotten a message from...Mercedes.

_He was so just checking you out!_

I looked up at her and shook my head.

BEEP

Another message from her.

_He was! And I bet you've already checked him out._

I replied

_As a matter of fact I have NOT checked him out._

She laughed.

Beep

_Well you don't know what you're missing out on. He's pretty good looking XD_

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

And I decided to take a look myself. I mean I know that before I rated him 10/10 but that was from a distance.

While trying to be discrete I allowed my eyes to take in Casey image.

He WAS amazingly pretty. Like prettier than most girls in the cafeteria. Which I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

He looked so feminine and innocent and fragile.

BEEP

_I told you so =)_

I looked up at her with a gin and nodded.

Suddenly everyone at the table had gone silent.

I looked around and noticed the look on Pucks face. He really wanted to say something but was trying to stay quite.

But he failed.

"Are you gay?" He blurted out. The question was for Casey.

Casey just looked at him blankly. Then cracked up laughing.

His eyes watering and face reddening.

We all looked at him with concern.

"You're joking right?" He managed to get out.

"Um no?" Puck said confused.

"Have you ever seen a straight guy wearing pink skinny jeans?" He asked.

He had a point.

"Um no I haven't. So what's your answer?"

My goodness he's stupid.

With the look on Casey face I can see he's thinking it to.

"Yes Noah I'm gay. Happy now?" Casey said causally as if it's an everyday thing.

Isn't he like worried about what people think?

"You're quite open about it" Artie said looking at Casey.

Casey sighed.

"I don't see the point of being someone you're not just for other people's sake" He says.

"So your parents know?" Quinn asks.

"Nope and they _never_ will" With that he stood and left.

Leaving us sitting looking at each other while the bell rang.

_There we go another chapter. Please do review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_After school in the choir room._

I sat in my usual spot next to Mercedes and Tina, while Rachel nagged on and on about how were _slacking_.

"How does she do it?" Tina asked me.

"Do what?" I asked turning to her.

"Find something new to complain about each day"

It's true. Every day she finds something new to complain or rebuttal against.

How Mr Schuester hasn't kicked her out yet I do not know. I think it has something to do with the fact that she is one of the best singers in the club...

Mr Schuester walked confidently into the room. Hands clasped together.

"Alright everyone I think we should start with suggestions for new number"

Everyone automatically went quite.

"What about something by Paramore?" Tina asked. A few people nodding.

"Noted. What else?"

"How about..." Rachel was cut off by the door being thrown open and a person springing into the room slamming the door behind him and sliding down the door. A terrified look on his face.

"Casey?" I asked.

He looked up at us. Shocked that there were people in the room.

He didn't answer and just looked up at the door.

We just stared at him. Confused.

Then it came clear, as loud shouting and footsteps came pounding past the door.

"Oh..." Artie muttered.

Casey was hiding from Kyle and his mates. Who haven't forgotten that they wanted to kill him.

He's not getting out of this school alive.

"Would you like to hide in here for a bit?" Quinn asked looking concerned.

Casey crawled away from the door and over to the piano.

"That would be amazing thank you" He replied with a sunny smile.

"They won't look in here right?" He asked, his smile turning fake.

"Not till hell freezes over" Matt reassured him.

"I'm not even going to ask" Schuester said, shaking his head.

"Probably the best idea" I say, Tina nodding.

Casey sat with his back against the piano, watching us.

"So any other idea?" Schuester asked looking at us.

No one replied. Giving him a blank look.

"Come on. Something fun for everyone to get into"

Something fun? But everyone has different ideas of fun.

Minutes passed in silence.

"Why don't you do the Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Casey suggested.

I swear Schuester's eyes lit up.

"The what?" Finn asked.

I've heard about that musical but I'd never seen it before in my life.

"The Time Warp is a good song to jam out to" Schuester insisted.

"But none of us know it" Rachel started.

"Not to worry it's easy to learn" Schuester says, then turns to Casey "You seem to know it, would you mind helping me out with showing them it?"

"Not at all!" Casey says jumping to his feet but automatically falling over.

_After Schuester and Casey Preformed the Time Warp._

"That was AMAZING" Brittany practically screamed jumping up and down clapping.

"That was extremely gay" Puck commented.

"You're extremely gay" Casey said back with a laugh.

"Have you seen a mirror today?" Noah responded with a grin.

Weird. Their getting on pretty well.

"Sure have" He said with a pose.

We all cracked up laughing.

While no one was looking Casey looked at me and winked.

Honestly! I wasn't confused on the matter of whether I like him or not, already!

"Well that's all for today. See you all tomorrow" Schuester said gathering his things and left the room.

Everyone following him.

Mercedes however took me by the elbow

"Kurt you should invite Casey over to your place, maybe if your dad sees him he'll think about how lucky he to have you and not Casey" she laughed "kidding, I want you to make a move. I've seen how you look at him, you like him. So go and get him" She shoved me towards Casey, and then left the room.

Is it that obvious?

I took a deep breath.

"Hey Casey you doing anything tonight?" I asked calmly.

He jumped on the spot and held his hands to his chest.

"Are you asking me out Kurt?"

"Uh...no...Um...ah..." My ability to form a sentence left me.

He tapped me on the tip of my nose gently.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said.

Oh dear.

Do I say yes?

I want to say yes but what do I say?

"Hang out at my place?" I asked.

What am I talking about?

"Love to" He smiled "when?"

He actually wants too? Amazing.

"How about now?"

"Okey. Your Parents won't be taken aback by the pink jeans will they? I could change" He said indicating to his pants as we started walking out of the room.

"My dad shouldn't mind too much and I'm sure Carole won't mind"

"Carole?" he asked.

"Finn's mother who is currently dating my father. Long story"

Very, very long story.

"Makes more sense" Casey muttered.

Clearly understanding that I don't want to talk about it.

We ducked and dashed out of the school and to my car.

We were almost at my placed when I thought of something.

"How did you get to school?"

He looked up from biting at his phone. (Yes he was biting his phone. Which is neon purple might I add)

"I walked" he shrugged.

Ah one thing that is not fun to experience. Walking places in Lima.

No one knows why but walking here and there is NOT enjoyable around here.

"Did you have fun?" I asked with a snicker.

"Totally. I even enjoyed the old pedo who started hitting on me" He shuddered.

"Alright were here" I laughed.

I called out that I was home as i entered the front door.

"I even brought a guest" I added.

"Oh I'm more than a guest" Casey said quietly to me. Making me hit him on the shoulder.

Before I could say anything Carole walked into the room.

"Hey Kurt. And Kurt's friend" She smiled.

"Carole this is Casey. Casey, Carole" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you" they both said at the same time.

"That was unusual" Carole stated then turned to me "your dad is at the garage, he want you to go see him when you got home. I think he wants to talk about some awkward stuff with you"

"Oh god!" I almost screamed.

That time has come!

I don't want 'the talk'.

"Okey I'll go see him now" I indicated for Casey to follow me.

_At the garage._

"Hey dad you wanted to talk to me?" I asked him as I walked into his tiny office. If you can even call it that.

"Um yea." He said nervously. Then saw Casey.

"Dad, Casey. Casey, dad"

They nodded their greeting.

Casey turned to me "I'll go have a look about" and he left.

Leaving dad and me alone.

"Was he wearing pink pants?"

I nodded.

"Wow"

"Tell me about it"

"Anyway. Kurt I think that I need to talk to you about things happening in your life"

I just looked at him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't really know anything about you when it comes down to what you like or what you even do when I'm not around"

Aw he wants to be more fatherly to me!

What's so awkward about that?

"And also I want to talk to you about...things along the line of dating"

I just stared at him. Trying not to freak out.

"I know you're a teenager and don't want to talk about stuff like that with me but I really do want to know about things that involve you."

Why won't he just stop?

I don't think I can stand this if it goes on.

"And now I want to ask you about this Casey kid. Anything...you know..."

"DAD!" I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm just asking" He said awkwardly. "so?"

"Nothing. I just meet him today"

"If you say so"

"Can I go now?" I asked.

He nodded "but I'll be bringing this up later"

I quickly fled the room. And hunted Casey down.

"Did he give you the sex talk?" Casey asked as we walked back to the house.

"No worse than that" I said and he laughed.

"Have you even been given the sex talk?"

I shook my head.

Thankfully.

"Lucky. I got told it before a school dance" he laughed.

"A school dance? Who did you go with?"

I bet he will say his boyfriend or something.

"My friend Alison. She was a lesbian so she ditched me for another girl. It was quite sad"

What the hell?

_There we go lads. Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. And please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Later that night in Kurt and Finn's shared room._

I'm sitting on my bed leaning against the wall; Casey was sitting next to me doing the same.

We had my duvet draped over us as we watched The Nightmare Before Christmas on Casey's laptop.

My dad and Carole had gone out on a date. And Finn was over at Rachel's.

Leaving Casey and I home alone.

Next to me Casey shifted. Moving ever so slightly closer to me.

My breath caught in my throat. And I tensed.

Seconds later Casey leaned his head against my shoulder.

"This isn't awkward for you is it?" he asked. Looking up at my face.

"Not at all" I replied.

A smile spreading across my face.

Needless to say I was enjoying this more than the average person should.

"Good. Cause I'm quite comfortable" He responded.

His body is so close to me that I can feel his body heat.

It's safe to say that this is the first time I've ever been so close to another guy, in this was.

And just the thought of this made me nervous.

I'll be frank with you. I've never ever kissed a guy before.

I've kissed Brittany, back when I was attempting to be straight. Clearly that didn't work out.

I kinda wish that my first kiss was with a guy rather than girl, but that can't be helped.

I wonder if Casey has ever kissed a guy?

Probably. With his looks and confidence.

"Hey Casey. Can I ask you a random question?"

He looked up at me "Shoot"

"Have you ever...kissed a guy...or girl?" I asked innocently.

He thought for a moment. "Yes"

"To which one?" I asked. Sitting forward and turning to face him.

"Both" He grinned mysteriously crossing his legs.

"Really?" I asked curious.

He nodded.

"Mind me asking who?"

"Well my lesbian friend Alison decided that she wanted to see if she could possibly be bi, so she kissed me but that didn't seem to work for her. She's still just a lesbian."

Strange. He must have had some weird friends.

"And the guy was my best friend Damian and it was because of a dare" H e laughed sheepishly.

A blush creeping onto his pale face.

"What about you Kurt?" He asked nudging my knee with his.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I kissed Brittany earlier on this year because I wanted to try being straight. That didn't last" I laughed.

Casey looked at me. Waiting for me to go on, except that I didn't.

"Kurt? Have you ever even kissed a guy?" He looked amazed.

I looked down and fiddled with the duvet.

"No I haven't"

"Oh. Em. Gee. Seriously?" He asked. Shifting onto his knees.

I simply nodded.

He sat there staring at me. With a rather amused look on his face.

Then suddenly out of nowhere he leaded forward and pressed his lips softly to mine.

My whole body froze.

Was this really happening?

Was Casey really kissing me?

I really very much hope this is real.

A few seconds later he drew back. Biting his lip.

"Hehe there now you've done both" He giggled.

I could feel my face growing redder by the second.

"You just kissed me" I stated the obvious.

"Yea...I did. Sorry, I tend to do things without thinking" he looked away awkwardly.

I stared at him.

I wanted ever so much to just kiss him. Just like he did me.

But I just don't have the courage to do things like this.

We both started to subconsciously fix our hair.

The movie we were watching long forgotten.

A weird feeling bubbled inside me. And in an act of over whelmed desire, I grasped Casey's arm gently and pulled him to me. My lips were on his in seconds. He automatically kissed me back. And I experienced a sensation I never got when I had kissed Brittany. It was like; well there are actually no words to describe it.

The touch of Casey's hands slipping around my neck brought me back to reality. Not really knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around Casey's back.

We both parted for air.

"This isn't weird or anything" Casey's said and we both started laughing.

_Very short chapter i know but...oh well._

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Sorry For Not Updating Sooner But My Computie Died. Well Was Murdered To Be Exact. And May He Rest In Peace. But Anyway Here Is Thy Next Chapter! Enjoy And Please Do Review!_

_Also Have You Noticed How On Glee They Don't Seem To Have a P.E Class?_

_The Next Day In P.E._

"Holy crap I **HATE** P.E" Tina said hitting a nearby wall.

Poor wall.

"Calm down Tina" Artie says patting her arm.

"No. I don't want to. You're lucky you don't have to do it" She sighed.

"I know" Artie laughed evilly and went off in the direction of the library.

"I hate him sometimes" Mercedes said adjusting her blue track pants and matching shirt.

"You and I both" I sighed fixing my hair for the 3rd time in 10 minutes.

Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Rachel and I were standing outside the school gym waiting for the bell to ring before we actually go in. Amazingly Rachel hasn't said much.

The huge smile and fluro pink shorts do all the talking.

She was happy.

"What a lovely bunch of happy people I see before me" Casey's voice said as he literally bounced over towards us.

Yesterday I peaked at his timetable so I know for a fact that he has P.E with us.

But by what he's wearing you would think he didn't.

Tight purple skinny jeans grey 'skull animals' t-shirt and a black beanie with cat ears attached.

"Not exactly dressed for P.E I see" I said.

He turned to me and winked.

"I don't plan on doing P.E, seeing that P.E plus me just don't mix"

"Why? Don't like wearing shorts and runny around?" Tina asked. This was the reason she didn't like it.

"That and because I can't run without falling over to save my life" he laughed.

"How will you get out if it?" I asked.

It's not exactly easy to get out of it. Believe me I've tried it all.

But Casey seemed confident.

The bell rang and we slowly slumped into the gym.

"This should be interesting" Mike says, watching Casey stroll over to our P.E teacher.

"He so won't get away with it" Rachel said.

"Miss Levi?" Casey says to our possibly lesbian teacher.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up from a clipboard.

"I don't think I'll be able to do P.E today"

"What is your name?" She asked

"Casey Carter"

"Alright Carter. Why can't you do P.E?"

Casey leaned in close "Well Miss it's kind of embarrassing to say"

What is he going to say?

"I uh... _broke my penis_"

The five of us who were listening to what he was saying bursted out laughing.

Miss Levi looked at Casey for a minute then said "Alright then, go sit on the bleachers"

What the Hell? No way that worked!

Casey walked over to us grinning.

"Told you I could get out of it"

"Can you get me out of it?" I asked. Thought I doubt it would happen.

"Yes but it will be painful. Very painful" Casey said seriously.

"Then I'm out" Mike said leaving us to go warm up. Rachel joined him.

"I don't mind" I said, then looked at Tina and Mercedes.

"Hell no. I think I'll just do P.E" Mercedes said

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"I can't say. If I did you would chicken out"

Okey I'm REALLY worried.

"Well I'm out" Tina said. Not wanting to risk it.

Casey looked at me.

"What I'm about to do WILL hurt like HELL. And I will take no pleasure in doing it. And I wish I didn't have to. But also to add is that this should get you a few days off P.E"

"I'm worried" I spoke out loud.

"You should be"

"Just do whatever it is before I chicken out" I said shutting my eyes.

Suddenly a horrible pain shot through by body.

And I fell to my knees.

I swear my eyes were going to water.

Casey had kicked me in the nuts.

"Oh that had to hurt!" Tina said.

"Miss I don't think Kurt is capable of doing P.E today" Mercedes yelled out.

And sure enough she let me off.

Casey helped me to my feet and helped me to the benches, while the others went to join the rest of the class.

"Sorry hun. But I warned you" He said softly.

"Did you have to kick me so hard!" I almost yelled.

I was still in major pain.

"_That _was not hard" He said patting my leg.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" I laughed slightly.

"How about you come over to my place tonight. So I can make it up to you?" He asked innocently.

"Alright" I smiled. The pain going away slightly.

"Yay. Um I don't want to be rude but when you come over please be careful about what you say around my dad. He takes this differently"

"Why?" I asked.

Then remembered that Casey said that his parents didn't know that he was gay.

"Well the other day I kinda said something that would indicate me being gay" He laughed

"What did you say?" I asked curiously, though I kinda didn't want to know.

"Well you see. I was bored so I thought that it would be amusing if I did everything the way I think my character for drama would, and my character just happens to be a girl"

Oh dear. It's already not so good.

"And I went into the living room where my dad was watching TV and my step mom came in with some, fudge I think it was, and insisted I try it. So I took it, and since I was in character I accidently said 'Next Stop My Thighs' in a pretty girly voice"

I cracked up laughing "Are you serious!" I asked and he nodded. This made me laugh more.

"So if he asks you any questions, most will be about how well I'm fitting in at school, feel free to lie"

"Alright then. Though I personally think you should come out to them"

He looked at me "You won't say that after you meet them, trust me. But anyway I have to be off somewhere so I will be lonering you now. Pip Pip" and with that he lunged off.

_There we go. Another chapter. Please review. Hope you liked it. xx JD._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for not updating this story quickly but my computer wont let me use the program i was using to write it with. Is it me or did that not make sense? Oh well.

After School In The Car Park.

"So he invited you to his place tonight in an act of kindness after kiking you in the nuts?" Tina asked me as we sat under a tree.

"Yea. Your point being?"

"Hes soo into you Kurt" She laughed, making me blush slightly.

"Whatever. Anyway what do you think his parents are like? They cant be that bad" I asked her.

Id been thinking about what Casey parents would be like. He made them sound kinda evilish. Which worried me.

"I souldn't think so" was her reply. She was fiddling with a daisy.

"Hope not"

Suddenly the slight beam of sunlight that stpped at our feet vanished.

"Hey faggot and emo" came Kyle's voice.

Just lovely.

"Go away Kyle" Tina said firmly, looking up at the jock.

"Why should I?" he sneered.

"Cause I said so" Tina replied.

When did she start standing up for herself?

"Shut up emo, I dont answer to you!" He raised his voice.

Which is quite rude of him.

"Bugger off Whats Your Face" a new voice said.

I looked past Kyle (that was not easy cause hes huge) and saw Casey.

"Piss off homo" Kyle glared.

Casey sighed "Not a very intelligent insult. A better one would be 'double-ugly barrel of nasty donkey droppings' But this is you were talking about"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Tina was doing the same.

Kyle growled (and yes I mean he actually growled) and his fist shot out. And seconds later Casey fell to the ground.

Kyle, in seeing that he could be in trouble, quickly dashed off.

Tina and I were at Casey side straight away.

He sat there looking confused.

Then he started laughing.

Man how hard did Kyle punch him?

"Are you okey?" I asked him.

He nodded but carried on laughing.

This cant be good.

"Why are you laughing?" Tina asked him, concern written on her face.

Casey's mad laughing came to a hult.

"Well you see I have a thing I think of after being insulted or beaten up, or in this case simply punched. It always makes me feel better"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well this will sound really weird... but i just think that underneth the persons clothes or horrible personality they have a butt"

I just looked at him confused.

Tina however started laughing.

"I dont get it"

Tina turned to me "He means that whoever beats down on him, they dont seem so horrible or mean when you remember that they to have inconveninces with the toilet"

Although it didnt make sense, I still got it.

I started laughing.

"That is genius" I said.

"Totally' Tina agreed.

"Well I think we should head out" Casey says standing up.

"Are you going to be okey?" Tina asked.

"Yea. This is not the first hit to the face ive gotten"

"Alright then." She said uncertainly.

As she started to walk away I waved after her (which was silly cause she couldnt see it) And Casey sprung after her and gave a bear hug from behind.

Tina yelped at the hug attack.

"Bye" He yelled when he let her go.

He turned to me in a dramatic fashion "Lets glow"

Short chapter I know but yea... please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter here we go! Sorry about my spelling btw.

Outside Casey House.

"Well here we go, you ready?" Casey says to me as he turns the doorhandle.

"I think so" I responded

We walked through the door and were welcomed by the sharp smell of bleach.

"Oh man, shes 'cleaning' again' Casey sighed disaprovingly.

I followed him up the freshly cleaned stairs and to his room, which is strangely amazingly odd.

Posters covers every inch of 3 walls, while the single wall painted purple had a few photos on it but that was about it.

His bed is against the 4th wall and had a pink and black 'hello kitty' dervet on it.

But the weirdist part was the windows.

They were boarded up with wood, so no light would ever get through the black curtains.

"How can your parents not know your gay?" I asked looking at him.

He shrugged "There not the brightest crayons in the box"

I was about to comment but stopped when a women with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a dress so yellow and bright that it lit up the room, came in.

"Silence! Your home! Oh and you brought a friend! How lovely! Oh and hes cute! My my please do come down stairs soon and take your meds! Alright then i'll leave you two alone. Pip Pip" and with that she left.

What The Hell?

I can see where Casey gets its oddness from.

"Embarrassing much" Casey laughed.

"Explain EVERYTHING she just said" I insisted

"Well she totally pedo for you?" He laughed and I hit him.

"Fine okey! Um... Now dont laugh but...Silence is what that mad women named me. And yes she is ACTUALLY mad"

"She named you Silence? What about 'Casey'?"

His mother is weird!

"My full name is Silence Casey Carter. How fucked up is that?"

"It has an odd ring to it" I said.

"Your weird!" He replied.

"Im weird? What about you? Oh and whats this about meds?"

He bit the air then said "I might be on antidepressants, but thats another story, one im not fond of"

There is actually quite a lot that I dont know about Casey.

And I shall make it my mission to reveal all that I can about him!

"Well okey then...Silence" I smirked

"Oh no you didnt!" he yelled and pounced at me.

Making the both of us fall to the floor.

With him lying on top of me.

"No one calls me by that mr! Well no one other then my mother that is"

His face was rather close to mine and his violet eyes stared into mine.

This is SO awkward.

Minutes passed and we stayed this way the whole time.

And I started getting the feeling that Casey didnt plan on moving any time soon.

"Casey mom wants to see you in the kitchen..." A males voice said from the doorway.

"Not now Manson, Im busy"

Manson?

Suddenly there was a slight increase to weight pushing down on me.

"Ouch Manson, Get off me"

Im going to go out on a limb here but im guessing this Manson guy is sitting on Casey.

AAnd you would think that with both of them pretty much crushing me, that they would be, well, crushing me.

But they werent.

They berely weighed anything.

"Oh you have a friend. Hi im Manson, Casey older brother"

"Nice to meet you. But could you BOTH get off me?" I asked.

"Haha alright" Manson laughed getting off Casey, then pulling Casey to his feet.

After getting to my feet I looked at the brothers who stood next to each other.

Manson had slightly shorter black hair and his eyes were almost red.

The only other difference in their apperance was that Casey was almost a head shorter then Manson.

"Like I said. Mom wants you" and then he left.

"Lets go see what Mom wants" Casey said walking out the door.

"Did you know that your brother looks a lot like you?" I asked

"People do always say that. But I dont see it"

Alrighty people. A slightly longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed and remember I always love reviews =)

xx JD 


	8. Chapter 8

-

In Casey's Kitchen.

"Oh lovelies" Casey's mom sung as Casey, Manson and I walked into the room.

"I do insist that you try my home made peanut and chocolate brownies" She says holding out a plate.

"Er maybe we should wait till after dinner" Manson commented, guiding the plate of brownies to the table.

"Hm good idea" She then looked at me "Would you be interested in staying for dinner? Or better yet the night?" She asked.

As much as I really would want to stay overnight here, It could end badly. And by badly I mean really well.

Plus what do I tell dad?

'oh dad im staying over at a guy of whom ive only know a few days place'

I dont think he's ready for that just yet. I dont even think hes ready for the idea of me having a boyfriend yet.

I dont think im ready for the thought of me having a boyfriend.

I wonder if Casey ever had a boyfriend.

Maybe i'll ask him later. Or I could ask hs brother.

But then again Manson might not know Casey's even gay.

Dammit!

"So?" Casey asked me, poking me in the ribs.

"Alright then" I said without thinking.

"Sweet-Bix" Casey says happily.

"I'll just call dad and till him" I say, pulling out my phone and walking into the living room.

He picked up on the second ring "hello?"

"Hi dad, thought i would tell you that im going to stay at a friends house tonight"

"Which friend?"

"Casey. The one you meet the other day"

"Hmmm...alright then, have fun"

Then he hung up. Without say bye. Rude much.

I walked into the kitchen to find Manson and Casey fighting (playfully). In which Casey was not winning.

"Do they always do that?" I asked their mother who watched her sons tackle each other.

"Oh yes. But although they fight a lot, they do really LOVE each other deep deep down"

I laughed.

"So are they close?"

"Yes. There pretty much each other in every way. Well apart from their sexuality. Im pretty sure Manson is straight"

I just looked at her wide eyed.

I thought Casey didnt tell her that he was gay?

"Hm that reminds me, BOYS!" she yelled and the two came to a hult.

Manson was sitting on Casey stomach with a grin on his face "yes?"

"I have to go out soon and may not be home tonight."

"Were are you going?"

"Not for you to know" She replied and skipped out of the room.

"Random much, Oi get off me" Casey yelped.

Manson got off him and helped Casey to his feet.

"I win...oh and I LOST THE GAME!"

"BITCH" Casey yelled as Manson ran fom the room.

"The game?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Its the game how if you think about the game you lose"

"Sounds pointless"

"Oh it is"

Later That Night

Its about 11:46pm and we had finished watching a small marathon of pokemon movies.

We had figured that itwas time for bed.

"Since you dont have any PJ's here, you can ear some of mine. You should fit them" Casey said leading me to his closet. Which turned out to be a walk in one.

And it was fulled with clothes.

"Lets see...These should do" He threw me a pair of shorts that are white with black spots. And a My Chemical Romance t-shirt.

He took out a Greenday shirt and some shorts that were black with white spots.

All I can say is that we looked like matching freaks.

"Oh and there was one little, tiny problem.

There is only one bed.

Sure its a double but that doesnt help.

Casey could see my hesitation and shoved me gentally onto the bed.

"No need to ne nervous. I promise I wont rape or molst you while you sleep. Its while your awake that you should be worried"

"What?" I asked. Extremely concerned.

"Nothing..."

There was one thing bugging me as I got comfy under that blankets.

"How did you get your room so decorated so fast?"

"The first thing I did when we moved here was get my room done, since I pretty much live in here"

"I see" I yawned.

"Oh by the way I lost my pet turantula (Soz cant spell that damn fugly spiders name) earlier"

My eyes shot open wide and I just stared out into the darkness of the room.

there you go people. Please review! xxx JD 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, i was reading over my last chapter and i noticed that a few words had letters missing, i blame that on my keyboard as the keys are not working properly. But anyway, on with the story.

When I woke up the next morning I couldnt remember where I was. I looked around the room quickly then remembered that I had stayed over at Casey's.

It wasnt till I tried to sit up that I noticed the slight weight on my chest. As I looked down I prayed that it wasnt the escaped spider.

But rather then finding a huge, hairy spider that just by looking at it would make me scream in a non guyish fashion, I found a hand. Casey's to be exact.

He had managed to curl into my side sometime in the night. His head rested against my shoulder.

If Casey had of been someone else I probably would have freaked out big time. But for some reason the panic never came.

I tried sitting up but got pulled down straight away.

"Quit moving" Casey mumbled his arms wrapping around me, pulling me slightly closer to him.

And that is when the panic started up. Not the type of panic that made me want to jump away from Casey. But the kind that shows up when I dont know what to do.

"Shouldnt we get up? We have school remember" I asked nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling that your a morning person?" Casey asked. Letting me go and sitting up.

His hair was tangled and messy, his make up smugged about his face. And yet he looked amazing.

Couldnt really say the same about myself.

I went over to the full lenght mirror in the far corner of the room.

My hair was sticking out in odd directions. I did not look at all appealling.

"Since you have no clothes, I am going to dress you today okey?" Casey called from inside his closet.

Oh god. That cant emd well but he had a point, I didnt have any clean clothes with me.

"Um, okey then."

"Yay. Now you can shower first, while I find you something to wear"

1 Hour Later

I stood once again in front of the mirror.

I just stared at my reflection. I didnt look anything like me.

Casey had dressed me in tight red skinny jeans that belonged to his brother (im too tall for his pants), and a black skull animals shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneth.

But he didnt stop there. He insisted that the outfit wouldnt be complete till I had eyeliner on.

And eyeliner is a first for me. Same goes for eyeshadow.

"What did you do to me?" I asked looking over at Casey who was lacing up his pink chuck taylors.

"Well your normal look makes you look cute but this, this makes you reach the hot level" He stated.

I could feel my face turn slightly red.

"What?"

"Never you mind" Casey laughed standing up and cheaking himself in the mirror.

He was dressed in grey skinny jeans (honestly he pretty much owns only skinny jeans) and a black shirt that said "Im So Far In The Closet, Im In Narnia". Not to mention pink fingerless gloves that matched his shoes. His eyes lined with eyeliner and a bit of pink eyeshadow.

"Hm" he says looking at me "im going to straighten your hair"

Half An Hour Later

My hair is now straightened at the front and spiked up with gel at the back.

Casey had done the same with his hair.

God Mercedes is going to flip when she sees me.

By the time we got to school I was nervous at what people would think about this 'makeover'.

We sat in Casey's car in silence for a minute.

"Your so not going to get beaten up today" Casey said

Hope not. Im so not in the mood for it today. I thought as I climbed out of the car.

Casey met me at my door.

"Best of luck" he grinned then, out of know where, kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened and I froze.

This was nothing like the time he kissed me the other day.

This was an actual kiss. Which ment there was only one thing to do.

I kissed back.

But as sudden as it had started, It had ended.

And I was left standing by Casey's car, frozen to the spot as he walked towards the school.

He will NOT get away with this!

But before I get my revenge, I had to face my first class.

Spanish with Mercedes.

"Oh My GOD!" Mercedes pretty much yelled as I entered the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me.

The unfortunate thing is that quite a few of my fellow Glee members are in this class too.

And they just stared at me.

Even Schuester looked worried.

He indicated for me to come over.

"Kurt" He says "are you okey?" He asked.

I was slightly confused. Just because I changed the style of clothes I wore he thinks something is wrong?

"Nothing is wrong" I smiled "A friend merely attcked me with their idea of fashion"

He studied me for a second "Alright then. Take a seat"

I laughed slightly as I took my seat next to Mercedes.

"Kurt! What happened?" She asked

"Casey dressed me" I answered.

"What? Did he come over to your place this morning to dress you?"

I bit back a smile.

"No. I may have...stayed at his place last night"

"WHAT!" she yelped loudly. Hands flying to her mouth "Details! NOW"

"Nothing happened, If thats what your expecting. Casey's mom asked if I wanted to stay and Casey and his brother thought it would be a good idea so I did"

She looked disapointed for a second, then asked "where did you sleep?" with a cheeky smile.

"In hs bed" I say casually, pulling out my book.

"With him?" she asked leaning forward.

I didnt answer.

"You did!" she cried out.

I rolled my eyes "its not a big deal"

"not a big deal? you slept in the same bed as a guy who I think is into you!"

"I though back to before when Casey kissed me.

"Im starting to think he may be into me" I say.

"Oh? What happened" she asked, wanting details.

"Nothing happened"

Why was I lying to her? Shes my best friend.

But I guess it would be good to wait a bit.

See where things go.

"Kurt! I know something happened and I will find out. Today!"

Crap.

Okey that is that chapter done.

WTF some women is at a bar with her dog? Is that normal?

Anyway please review, I love to know what people have to say!

XXX JD 


	10. Chapter 10

Guess whos back, back again, I is back, tell a hen... sorry im just hyped on no sleep! anyway enjoy this chapter!

-

It is strange how just by changing what you wear, people treat you differently.

I havent been shoved around at all today.

Which is new and quite nice.

And people seem to actually care.

People who I havent talked to in ages have come up to me asked me if im okey!

Which is annoying. But they mean it in the best of ways.

But what has REALLY annoyed me today is that Mercedes kept asking me about last night.

I did want to tell her, she is after all my best friend.

But I also didnt want to.

Im not sure why thought. I guess im just not one to kiss and tell.

-

At Lunch...

Mercedes and I walked with our arms linked down the hall to our lockers.

Little did I know that Casey would be sitting on the ground by them.

And he didnt look at all that happy.

A frown was set on his perfect pale face.

What could possibly put him in a bad mood?

From the few days that I have known him, he was always in a good mood.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him as we stood infront of him.

The moment I said those words, the frown on his face was hidden under a fake smile "Oh nothing" He says getting to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked, slightly concerned.

Casey nodded. Still smiling that fake smile.

"Well if you say so...Um I have a question" She asked

"Shoot" Casey replied.

It was easy to guess what she was going to ask.

"What happened last night? Kurt is hiding something from me!" She says dramatically.

"Well nothing happened last night" He says.

And just as I think im in the clear, he adds "But I did kiss him this morning and im positive he kissed back!"

My mouth dropped open and I just stared at him. That bastard!

Mercedes gasps. Unable to think of something to say.

"What?" A voice came from behind us.

Oh god! Why was he here?

I turned around to see my Dad looking rather, well shocked.

Oh god!

This could NOT be happening!

This will totally freak him out!

My life just ended.

"Dad..." I couldnt think of anything to say.

"Um... well I was just picking Finn up...for football game" He awkwardly says.

I couldnt tell whether he was shocked by what I was wearing or what Casey had said. Probably both.

I had to restrain myself from hitting Casey over the head.

I settled for a death glare that actually made him flinch.

Mercedes looked between my dad and I.

Oh man this is awkward! We're awkward.

"Hi Mr Hummel" Casey said, interupting the silence.

"Casey" Dad says. Face blank.

"Er Dad Im not sure how much you heard but..."

Casey placed his hands on my shoulders and cut in "Mr Hummel can I please have a word with you?" he says politely with a sweet smile.

Dad looked between us then nods.

"Be right back" Casey says to Mercedes and I before leading my dad down the hall a bit.

I turn to Mercedes "Please shoot me"

"You kissed him!" She almost yelled.

"Be quite!" I warned "and yes he may have kissed me and I may have kissed back but that does not matter at the moment! What matters is that my dad just over heard Casey saying exactly that and now they are talking in private wit each other!" I say, pulling at my hair.

"Whoa, calm down Kurt!" Tina says, now standing to my left. "whats going on?"

I shot Mercedes a look that said say anything and I will kill you.

"Um...oh Finn! Kurts dad is here for you. He'll be back in a minute" She says quickly to Finn who had joined our little gathering.

"Okey, sweet" Finn says. His usual blank look on his face,

How I ever liked him, Im not sure.

"Seriously, whats going on?" Tina asks "And why are you dressed like that Kurt?"

"Casey pretty much dressed me" I say and Mercedes bites her lip to stop her from saying anything.

An awkward silence fell on us.

"Oh Finn there you are. We should go. Game starts soon" Dad says walking up to us. Casey grinning at his side.

What did he say/do?

Dad turned to me "I'll see you at home, kay?"

I just nodded.

After he and Finn left I turn to Casey "what did you say?"

He ignores me and turns to Tina and Mercades "Could I talk to Kurt alone please?" Why is he so damn polite?

The girls nod and head to their next class.

"Well?" I ask, freaking out.

But rather then answering me he got down on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you make me the happiest weirdo around by becoming my boyfriend?"

I just stared at him.

"And you dont have to worry about what your dad will think. Hes cool with it and quite happy that I went to him first"

I was speechless. And that is something new.

"Kurt please answer me, Im starting to panic!" He says.

"YES!" I practically yelled and pulled Casey to his feet.

"Oh thank sweet FRERARD!"

"Sweet what?"

"Frerard"

"What the hell is frerard?" I asked.

"Oh My Frikey! you dont know what frerard is?" he asked, completely serious.

"No" I carefully reply.

"You, me, comuter room RIGHT NOW!" he demanded. Then stopped for a moment "Wow you could so take that in two very different ways"

Talk about sweet moment killer.

There is chapter ... 10. Please review and tell me what you think!

xxx JD 


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright Im back, though It took me a bit to actually think of somthing NOT completely random to write. Enjoy._

* * *

Okey I officially have a boyfriend.

And I dont mean a secret one either.

Casey has no intrest in keeping it a secret. Like he actually told me that he wouldn't do a thing to keep it on the down low.

Which im completely okey with. Ive always wanted to be able to hold hands with someone and walk down the hall at school.

Today I got my wish.

"You ready?" Casey asked me, holding out his hand.

"Totally" I replied, taking a deep breath.

Casey looked at me sternly "Are you sure? Once you do this EveryOne will know"

The thought of everyone knowing that I Kurt Hummel finally had a boyfriend as beautiful as Casey, made me grin.

"Im sure, im sure" I insisted and grabbed his hand.

"Alright then"

We stood side by side at the end of the hall. Students dashed about, not paying us any attention.

"Hey Kurt, and Casey" Mercedes says, standing infront of us.

"Hey sugar" Casey says then pauses "That was way too gay"

Mercedes and I nod in agreement.

"So whats up you two?" She asks then looks down at our hands.

She raises her eyebrow. "What are you not telling me?"

"For the record I was just about to tell you" I start "Casey is my boyfriend" I finish proudly.

"For real?" Mercedes asks, looking hard at Casey.

Who gives me a light kiss on the cheek "Real as real can be"

"Wow" Is all she says..."So who wears the pants?"

"What?"

"Kurt probably" Casey says "He is after all slightly older then me, taller then me and I get a dominant vibe from him"

Me? Dominant?

I almost cracked up laughing.

"If you say so" Mercedes laughed.

Before I could say anything, a small group of jocks walked past "Homos" one called out.

"Damn straight" Casey called out, then turned to us "Seems wrong to put 'straight' in a comeback for 'homo' "

"Only you would think that" I respond.

"Why dont you two gaybo's like just...die?" One of the jocks ask.

Now normally, what these idiots say doesn't get to me. But when they say something like that, it actually almost makes me sad.

"But then who will annoy you, numnuts?" I ask.

"Fuck you" Another one said.

"As much as I know you want to, I must say no, as I do have a boyfriend" Casey says with a smile.

The jocks shot us death glears and left.

They are so going to beat us later.

"Were dead" Casey says brightly.

"Yes you are" Mercedes laughs.

* * *

**_Glee Meeting, Break._**

?I sat back in my seat and watched Rachel try convince Schuester that it would be "fun" if we did a 'high school musical' number.

She must be crazy!

"So guys, you going to the school dance?" Tina asks us.

Ah the school dance. Probably the worst idea known to man.

Get a bunch of awkward teenagers to dress up and dance with each other... come to think of it, it does sound fun.

"Totally, Ive been looking forward to it for weeks" Quinn says

"Who are yo going with?" I ask her.

"Well Sam asked me yesterday" she blushed.

Cute.

"What about you Tina?" Quinn asks.

"Im going with Mike" she says.

I dont know why but Tina and Mike going out, just doesn't work right, im not sure why.

"I guess I should probably ask Rachel to go with me, before she eats me" Finn says with a laugh.

"What about you Mercedes?" Tina asks

"Oh im going with Artie, just as friends" she grins, high fiving with Artie.

Santana looks at me "What about you Kurt? Got a date?"

"No" I reply.

"Why are you smiling then?" Quinn questions.

Before I could respond with something, non Casey related.

Casey himself had bounced into the room.

"Im not interupting anything important am I?" He asks, looking about.

His hair was tied in pigtails and he wore those bright pink skinny jeans and a pinkish/purple 'Miffi' shirt.

He was not wearing that when I last saw him.

"Whats with the clothes?" I ask him.

"Oh Im just taking a break from a drama pratice, they have me playing a girl" He explans.

"And you here because?" Rachel says, in that annoying way of hers.

"Well I wanted to ask Kurt something vair vair important, something that simply cannot wait" He says, skkipping over to where I sat.

"And that is?" I ask, slightly concerned.

Casey glanced around quickly and grinned.

The announced loudly "Will you Kurt of the Hummel clan, go WITH me to the dance?"

* * *

**_Hope you liked...Please do review!_**

**_xx JD_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

The room went dead silent, and everone turned to look at me.

I felt my face turn red as I glanced around the room.

There was a mix of confusion and shock on the faces of my fellow Glee Clubbers as they looked between Casey and I.

Even Schuester seemed interested.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Finn asks, seemingly concerned.

Oh god thats right, Finn doesn't know about Casey. Come to think about it, I dont think anyone other then Mercedes and Tina know him slightly properly.

And now Finn is going all big brother on him.

"Er..No" Casey says to Finn, then turns to me "So?"

"Wait! Who are you, again?" Artie asks.

I was touched at how protective they were being, but this is just insane.

Hes only asking me to the dance, for crying out loud.

"Im Casey. Kurts boyfriend"

"What!" Everyone yelled. Staring at me.

"Anywho thats old news" Casey looks and me "So?"

I quickly glanced around the room. Mercedes was nodding, tell me to say yes.

Which I didn't actually need to be told to do.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" He cheers and hugs me.

Resulting in him sitting on my lap.

"What is going on?" Finn asks

"As of yesterday, Casey and I are offically going out" I say.

"Wow. Never thought I would see the day" Puck says with a friendly laugh.

"Why are all the pretty guys gay?" Brittany asks.

* * *

"That was really awkward" I say, as Casey and I walked to our next class.

"Totally. I probably souldn't have ask you infront of them but, I never think things thew" He laughed swinging our hands.

"You know, im suprised that Finn didn't know, I mean my Dad was talking about you for most of the night"

And I wasn't kidding, my Dad kept asking about what Casey was like and how much I liked him. Which was very embarrassing for me.

"I think he wants you to come over tomorrow night" I say.

Before I could hear Caseys excited answer, something cold hit me in the face.

"Faggots!" A jock yelled.

Slushie slid down my face and started to seep into my clothes.

The jck still stood infront of us. His mates were laughing behind him.

"Is that Blueberry?" Casey asks.

"What?" I almost yelled.

I looked at his face and it looked as though he was trying to stop himself from doing anything. Trying to hold back.

"Its gayberry now" The jock said.

"Mmm no I think its blueberry" He says.

The suddenly he licked up my face. From chin to eye.

Just lovely.

"That is NOT blueberry!" Casey sounded outraged.

"I told you. Its gayberry" The jock says to Casey with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell?" I say loudly.

"Your right. Its more of a Kurtberry taste" He smiles, licking my face. Again.

"Ah gross" The jock hiss and then FINALLY left.

"What was that about?" I ask Casey who looked innocent.

Which he wasn't.

"Which part? The Kurtberry or Blueberry?" He asks.

"The licking park!"

"Oh well. That I just couldn't help" He giggles with a sheepish grin.

"Are you always so cute and childish?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately for you. Yes."

"This should be fun then" I grin and kiss him.

* * *

_**Hope you liked. And remember REVIEW! =)**_

**_xx JD_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**ENJOY! Sorry About Not Up-Dating In AGES! xx**_

_**

* * *

**_"I take it back, this wont be fun" I say to Casey.

We were walking through the car park, when a group of jocks blindsided us and threw us in the dumster.

Which is the first time in months that this had happened to me.

"Yea well at least your not being crushed"

Casey had been the first to be thrown in and since I was second, I ended up on top of him.

"You know you like it" I say, trying to get up.

"Nothing better then dumpster sex" He says and shoves me off him.

After a few failed attemps we managed to climb out.

"I get the feeling those guys dont like us much" Casey says, brushing bits of food off him.

"You dont say" I reply "But anyway, Dad wants you to come over tonight, to meet Carole and such" I say.

He stops and thinks for a second.

"Alright. Awkward as it may be. I'll txt Manson to inform 'em that I'll be home later" He says and fished out his pink, yes pink, cellphone.

"Really? A pink phone? And people call ME gay" I say.

"OI! Dont diss the pink fellytone" He says and hits me on the arm childishly.

* * *

**_At The Hummel House Hold_**

"Dad Im home!" I yelled as Casey and I walked threw the front door.

There was no answer. Which is odd cause I could hear people walking about.

"Fine ignore me, see if I care" I say out loud.

Casey laughed and linked his arm through mine. "Dont worry, I wont ignore you" He smiled.

"Aw thanks" I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We walk into the living room where Finn and my Dad sat, fixiated on the game.

"Hi Dad" I say,

"Hi Kurt" He replied without looking away from the tv.

Well Casey and I will be in my room" I say, pulling Casey towards my room.

Dad grunted a reply.

"Just the two of us. Alone. In my room. With the door shut" I carry on, till we stood at the to of the stairs of the basement.

Finally that caught my Dads attention.

He got up and came over to us.

"Oh no you wont Mr! The door stays open" He says sternly and Casey and I try our hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Ok Dad. Rules are rules I guess"

"Hi Mr Hummel" Casey says sweetly.

Seriously. You could easily mistake him for a girl.

"Hello Casey, What have I said, Call me Burt"

Wow. On first name bases already.

"Right. Sorry" Casey smiles.

Casey charm seemed to effect my Dad and he soon realised this to and muttered something about doors and went off to carry on with the game.

As soon as Dad was gone we both cracked up laughing.

"Wow" Casey says "Not allowed people in your room wih the door closed?" He asked as we made our way down stairs.

"Yea. Since you became my boyfriend. Lets jst say, he does not wont to even try give me the sex talk" I explained.

"Fair enough" Casey says. Taking a seat on my bed "There isn't even a sex talk to give you. Its not live your going to knock someone up...or are you?"

I just look at him "Your like a child in a 16 year olds body"

"I know. Its fabulous"

I rolled my eyes at him.

A sudden banging on the stairs, made both of us jump.

"Holy crap Finn, dont do that!" I say, as the jock comes into the room nervously.

Probably worried about walking in on anything.

"Sorry. Tripped" He says.

Yea tripped when on a mission of cheaking up on Casey and I.

"Mom/Carole would like to know if your like vegetarian or whatever" He says to Casey.

"Um.. Meat wise I only eat chicken, If thats what your asking" He says "Oh and Finn, you dont need to worry about walking in on anything" He adds, as Finn climbs the stairs.

I look at him "Why is he not to worry?" I ask.

"Because I will NOT do anything like that while your vati is under the same roof"

I laughed as he said it. Though he had a point.

"At my house how ever, well thats a WHOLE different story" He says, winking at me.

* * *

**_There we go. This Chapter done!_**

**_Luv JDxxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Enjoy Peoples!_**

* * *

Never again am I having Casey over!

After dinner we had all just chilled in the living room when Dad asked o have a word with me.

Oh but not just any word.

It was about...

My sex life.

He lead me into the kitchen.

"Kurt, I have to ask this...Are you...How...What kind of relationship do you and Casey have?"

Needless to sy I was confused.

"Well hes my boyfriend?" I said

"What I mean is...Look I know you both just got together. But as your father I would like to know, what this relationship is about"

I was still completely confused.

What the relationship is about?

Its about me liking him and him liking me.

I thought that was clear.

"Dad your confusing me" I tell him.

"Are you two..You know...Getting intimate?"

And that was when I feel like taking the knife from the counter and killing myself.

Did he really have to ask me this?

Does he think I'll just have sex with the first guy I get with?

"No Dad we're not" I finally say.

He had looked really worried and awkward but as soon as I said those words he relaxed.

"That is good to know" He smiles "Are you two...planning something..."

I cut him off "NO!"

"Okey Okey, just asking" He says and pats me on the shoulder.

What is wrong with people and needing to know this kind of thing?

Grrr.

Anyway that was and hour or so ago.

Casey's already gone home and Im curled up on the sofa, watching "Aquamarine". Just for the record, Casey brought it over for me to watch.

Finn and Dad went to bed early cause thay have they are heading out early for a football game.

Carole how ever had just sat down next to me and joined me watching the movie.

"So you and Casey?" She asked "You two are rather cute together"

I smiled.

She moves closer to me.

"You know. If you ever need someone to talk to, any advice you need and think its a bit awkward to tell your Dad, just remember I am here" She says.

And Im touched by this.

She really is a really nice person.

"Thankz...Im guessing you mean anything to do with Casey and I?" I ask

"I mean anything...but yes I do mean that" She laughed "One thing you must know about me is that I like to know whats going on"

"If I ever need to tell anyone anything, I'll come too you" I tell her.

This made her smile again.

"So...Do you really like Casey?"

Although I haven't known Casey that long, I really do like him.

Hes cute, sweet and just plain lovable.

But its more then that.

He actually care what I think about pretty much everything.

He doesn't care about what other people think about him.

And hes not shy to show affection in public.

Hes smart.

A great artist.

Hes reeal fun to be around.

He enjoys the little things (or well hes amused by them)

He always have someting funny to say.

And, well, he just cares.

"Yea. I really qute like him" I say with a grin.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

_~BEEP~_

I fumbled around the nightstand for my phone.

My alarm clock said its 7:45am, but it feels earlier.

The message was from Mercedes.

-_Hey Kurt. Wanna hang?-_

I quickly replied

-_Yea totally. Wanna go to mall?-_

She soon replied a yes.

* * *

**_At The Mall_**

Ive always liked the mall. Im not sure why thought.

"So what are you going to wear to the dance?" Mercedes asked as we walked through the crowds of people.

"I have no idea" I say "What about you?"

She smiled "I got a wicked blue dress"

"Cant wait too see it!" I say excitedly.

"I bet you cant" She laughed and shoved me slighlty "You know that Casey is going to wear?"

"No idea" I laugh "Knowing him, probably the whole t-shirt with the tux look printed on it"

"Those shirts are pretty hard to find around here"

I laughed. If there was a way to get one, Casey would find it.

"You know how the other day how I asked who 'wore the pants' is it still you?" She asked

"Well I dont know. Maybe."

Honestly though Im pretty sure Casey wears the pants.

"Well you two are cute together, but how mich do you know about him?" She asks as we find a seat and sit down.

"Quite a bit" I say proudly.

"Okey. Whats his full name?" She questions.

"Silence Casey Carter" I say

She looked shocked "Seriously?"

I nod.

"Wow, Okey fav colours, fav 2 movies, fav band, fav song" She challanged.

"Black, red and purple. The Nightmare Before Christmas and Coraline,My Chemical Romance, and Bulletproof Heart" I say.

"Okey. You do know him well" Mercedes says "Now how about we find you something to wear to the dance"

* * *

**_There we go. Now Im thinkning of doing a Casey p.o.v chapter. What do you think? should I?_**

**_But any way hope you liked! Please do review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Enjoy Peoples!_**

* * *

Im all set for the dance.

Which is on Friday.

I sat in my room watching "Aquamarine" again. What can I say, its a good movie!

When my phone rang

_-Hello?-_ I answered.

-_Hey Kurt. We have a problem_!- Casey fretted

-_Oh? How so_?- I asked

-_Me mom wishes to meet your dad_-

* * *

I stood at Casey's door with Dad, Carole and Finn at my side.

Yes Finn felt that, as my soon to be step-brother, that he had the duty to come too.?

After knocking on the door, we waited a few minutes till the door swung open.

I almost bursted out laughing.

Manson stood at the door with bright pink hair!

"Hi" He says, the look on his face showed that he was trying his hardest to be calm.

"Um... Manson, what happened to your hair?" I asked, as he lead us into the living room.

"Casey snuck into my room last night while I was sleeping, I think it was revenge for something"

Dad looked quite concerned at the idea that Casey would go that far.

"It was your fault remember Manson" Ms Carter says walking into the room.

"Im Essence, Casey and Manson's mother" She says to Carole and Dad.

"This is Carole and her son Finn, Im Burt, Kurts Dad" Dad says.

"Lovely to meet you lot" She smiled then turns to Manson "Go get your brother, I think hes in his room"

While Manson grumbles off, Essence indicates for us to sit down.

"Are you two boys excited about the dance?" She asks Finn and I.

"Totally" We both say.

"It should be a night to remember" Carole says to us and Essence nods in agreement.

"It will be. Since someone has made me the laughing joke" Manson growls as he and Casey walk in.

"I think you look rather pretty" Casey says and sits next to me.

Manson glared at him and we laughed.

Casey turned to me "Hey Kurt, I was wondering of you have the notes from English" He asked and winked at me.

"Sure do" I say holding up my English book.

"Also I need you to quickly cheak something" He pulls me to my feet and I follow him to his room, leaving the 4 alone.

Of course the English notes were fake.

As soon as his door was closed he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Your so fucking beautiful" Casey says with a grin.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" I ask him and capture his lips with mine.

He happily kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist and pulled him closer to me.

"You know" He says when we part for air "Your one amazing kisser"

"Takes one to know one" I grin back.

We stood for a second, just gazing at each other.

Then much to my suprise Casey ran his hands down my chest and up under it.

The skin on skin contact made me shiver.

In all truth I was nervous.

His hand skimmed across my chest.

"We should probably go back out. Or they will think were up to something"

After a final kiss, we head back out.

* * *

**_Monday_**

"Oh My God, I cant wait till Friday" Mercedes says, as she cheaked her hair in the little mirror I keep in my locker.

"I know right! It will be amazing!" I reply with a little excited jump.

"Whoa, calm, boy" She laughs, But the smile is soon wipped of her face "Kurt, your boy might need saving" She says, pointing down the hall a bit.

Casey was pressed up against a locker with a rather disgusted look on his sweet face.

Karofsky stood infront of him.

This cant be good.

Mercedes and I head towards them.

"Kurt, not to alarm you but Karofsky looks like hes a little excited to see Casey" She says pointing to Karofsky's pants.

"No fucking way!" I say.

Karofsky was trying to make out with MY boyfriend. And by the look in his eyes, probably wants to use him to releave him of his 'little' problem.

"What are you going to do?" Mercedes asks worriedly. Thinking I'll do something stupid.

Which I asure you, I will.

Casey had managed to shove Karofsky off him long enough to move away from the lockers.

I came up next to him and grabbed his package "This belongs to me" I say forcefully to Karofsky.

Casey yelped and froze, while Karofsky glared at me.

"Back off" I growl.

I could hear Mercedes laughing herself silly behind me.

After a few tense seconds Karofsky backed off and stormed away, shoving people out of his way.

I turned to Casey who had a startled look on his face.

"Sorry about that" I say to him, letting go of his package.

He let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed a little.

"Not that Im not greatful or anything, but you so should nothave done that"

Crap. Did I go too far?

"Why not?" I ask seriously.

"1) Karofsky will probably want to kill you know and 2) I am so turned on right now"

* * *

**_Another Chapter Done For All You Peeps!_**

**_Hope You Liked It._**

**_Please Do Review, I Like To Know What You Think!_**

**_xx JD_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Enjoy Peoples! The Final Chapter, This Is._**

* * *

Tonight is the dance and I dont think anyone could get more excited then Rachel who is bouncing about like a mad women.

I've come close to just chaining her to a chair.

"Calm down Rachel!" I almost yell.

I've been trying to do her hair up for the past hour, but she seems to be unable to sit still, so I keep mucking up.

"Sorry, But Im way to excited!"

"I can tell"

I look over at the clock, 7:15.

I really need to hurry up with Rachel's hair, since we are getting picked up at 7:25.

Casey's brother Manson had insisted that he took Rachel, Finn, Casey and I.

"There I'm finished" I say to Rachel who jumps up and was out the door in seconds.

Hopefully going to hurry Finn up.

I looked down at the black tux that Mercedes had insisted that I get.

After re-doing my hair I went to find Rachel and Finn, who I found in the living room watching pokemon.

"Im not even going to ask" I say and lean against the door frame.

Dad and Carole had gone out earlier and wont be back till tomorrow, so tonight I'll be home alone, as Finn is staying at Rachel's tonight.

"So who is picking us up?" Finn asks,

"Casey's brother Manson" I reply and head towards the door, they should be here any minute now.

As I predicted there was a knock at the door.

Casey stood there in black skinny jeans and a shirt with the tux look printed on it.

His hair and eyeliner was done to perfection.

"Wow. Love the tux" He smiles.

"I was talked into getting it" I laugh. The I saw the car in the drive "What the hell?"

In th drive was a hot pink convertable.

With Manson sitting in the driver seat. His hair matching the car.

A girl with dark brown hair sat in the passenger seat.

"Ellison drove up to say hi, so Manson asked her to the dance and we decided to use her car" Casey explained.

* * *

Im not sure how we all managed to fit in the car. Since we were 2 seats short. But how we got there doesn't matter right now.

We stood outside the school hall, which was decorated with fairy lights.

"Wow" Rachel gasped at the sight.

"I agree" Casey says, taking my hand in his.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes yells as she, Tina, Artie, Mike, Quinn and Puck came over to us.

"Neat hair" Quinn says to Manson.

"Thank Casey for it" He mutters and hits Casey on the head.

"Oi!" Casey yelps and jumps at Manson.

"Here we go again" Ellison laughs as the brothers try to tackle each other to the ground.

I looked at Mercedes.

She was wearing the most amazing blue dress I've ever seen

"You look amazing Mercedes" I say.

"I told you the dress was wicked" She grins.

"Are we going to just stand out here or are we going to go in?" Casey asked.

Manson had won the battle and was sitting on Casey's back.

"Alright then" Manson says, getting off Casey and leading us into hall.

* * *

Music blasted from huge speakers, coloured lights flashed and people danced like their lives depended on it.

Tina, Artie, Mike and Mercedes were across the room talking to Mr Schuester.

Finn and Rachel went off dancing.

And I have no clue to where anyone else is.

Casey sat next to me looking slightly awkward.

I turn to him "Wanna dance?"

He looked at me. "Uh, sure" He replied.

I took his hand and lead him to an empty spot.

I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist.

His arms snaked around my neck.

"Whoo-hoo!" I heard Mercedes yell.

I glanced to my right to find her laughing at us.

I just rolld my eyes and rested my forhead against Casey's.

"Kurt, I have something I would like to say" He says.

"Go on" I say.

He pulls back so that he could look me in the eye. Which involved looking up since I'm taller.

I started to get nervous when he didnt speak.

Oh god, hes not breaking up with me is he?

No, why would he...

"Um.. Casey could you please speak, the silence is freaking me out" I stutter.

"Dont worry I'm not breaking up with you" He reasures me and I sigh in relief.

"Well then what?" I ask.

"What I want to say is that I..."He trailed off.

"What?"

"I um..." He muttered.

"Casey please do speak up"

He took a deep breath "I Love You!"

He final says.

I freeze on the spot.

He 'loves' me.

Not 'likes' me.

Loves me.

I must have spaced out because Casey waved his hand infront of my face.

"Kurt! Say something before 'I' freak out"

He looked worried.

"I Love You too" I reply, grinning like a fool.

"What?" He questions.

"I said 'I Love You too" I repeated.

"Uh. Wow" Casey says, pretty much speechless.

I grin and pull him closer to me.

"Kurt, Quit undressing me with your eyes and re-dressing me in tight leather, and kiss me already" He says.

"Who says I was re-dressing you?" I say before showing him just how much I do love him.

* * *

**_There. The END._**

**_Yes that is the end of UltraViolet!_**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_Please do review._**

**_xx JD_**


End file.
